Klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń
|zdjęcie = 4x09 Shattered Sight.png |pochodzenie = Arendelle |lokalizacja = Storybrooke |status = zdjęta |typ = chmura dymu z odłamkami lustra |kolor = szary |użytkownik = *Ingrid |użyty na = *Anna *mieszkańcy Storybrooke |właściwości = ludzie widzą w sobie to, co najgorsze, i zwracają się przeciwko sobie |debiut = "Roztrzaskane lustro, część 2" }} }}Klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń, znana także jako zaklęcie zaburzonego widzenia, to potężne zaklęcie pojawiające się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Roztrzaskane lustro, część 2 czwartego sezonu. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą W zamkowej bibliotece Arendelle królewska księżniczka Ingrid uwielbiała czytać książki. Jej ulubioną opowieścią była nordycka legenda Lustro Trolli, w której król sprezentował swojej córce lustro z okazji nadchodzących urodzin, żeby mogła podziwiać swoje piękne odbicie. Niestety, dziewczyna zmarła przed przyjęciem daru, przez co lustro zaczęło odzwierciedlać jedynie smutek i ból władcy. Zdruzgotany król chciał, żeby całe królestwo dzieliło jego ból. Latami nasycał lustro czarną magią, a potem rzucił klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń na poddanych. Pod wpływem zaklęcia ludzie zauważyli w bliskich to, co najgorsze, i zwrócili się przeciwko sobie. Klątwa została zdjęta, kiedy poddani zabili króla. thumb|left|[[Anna pod wpływem klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń.]] Jakiś czas później Ingrid została uwięziona w magicznej urnie przez swoją siostrę Gerdę po przypadkowym zabiciu swojej drugiej siostry, Helgi. Po uwolnieniu kobieta pragnęła uczynić ze swoich siostrzenic, Elsy i Anny, swoją nową rodzinę. Jednakże jedynie starsza z dziewczyn odziedziczyła magiczne umiejętności, młodsza natomiast była "zwyczajna". Dlatego też Ingrid postanowiła znaleźć kogoś na jej miejsce. Kiedy Elsa i Anna postanowiły ponownie zamknąć ją w urnie, kobieta odkryła ich podstęp. Wówczas kazała opowiedzieć Annie legendę o Lustrze Trolli, którą następnie sama dokończyła. Przyznała, że zamierza rzucić to samo zaklęcie na całe królestwo, jak zrobił to król. Za pomocą fragmentu lustra rzuciła klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń na Annę. Pod wpływem zaklęcia księżniczka poczuła nienawiść i złość do Elsy. Otwarcie oskarżyła siostrę, że przez nią całe dzieciństwo czuła się winna za jej nieszczęście. Elsa odmówiła przeciwstawienia się młodszej siostrze i, zanim dała się zamknąć przez nią w urnie, powiedziała Annie, że ją kocha. Po uwięzieniu Elsy Anna odzyskała świadomość. Po drugiej klątwie Aby zdobyć ostatni kawałek lustra potrzebny do rzucenia klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, Ingrid zgodziła się powrócić Sidneyowi jego ludzką postać, a lusterko, w którym był uwięziony, wykorzystała do scalenia Lustra Trolli. Jakiś czas później Belle znalazła się pod wpływem działania Lustra Trolli, lecz została uratowana przez pana Golda. Mężczyzna spotkał się z Ingrid. Mroczny, znając już jej plan dotyczący rzucenia klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, chciał, aby jego bliscy nie zostali nią objęci. Królowa Śniegu nie chciała nikogo ocalić, lecz Gold zagroził jej, że użyje na niej czapki Czarodzieja, jeżeli tego nie zrobi. Na posterunku szeryfa Elsa i Emma dowiedziały się, że Ingrid chce zastąpić je swoimi siostrami, które straciła. Belle poinformowała je o tym, że Królowa Śniegu zamierza rzucić klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń, aby zwrócić mieszkańców miasta przeciwko sobie. Z niepokojem Elsa i Emma zdały sobie sprawę, że Ingrid za pomocą zaklęcia chce pozbyć się wszystkich z wyjątkiem ich, jej "idealnej rodziny". thumb|[[Ingrid rzuca klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń.]] W zamian za zdradzenie panu Goldowi ostatniej rzeczy potrzebnej do uwolnienia się spod władzy sztyletu, Ingrid otrzymała od niego magiczne wstążki. Królowa Śniegu zamierzała umieścić wstążki na nadgarstkach Elsy i Emmy po tym, jak nauczą się akceptować swoje magiczne moce. Gold nieumyślnie przyspieszył ten proces, próbując nakłonić pannę Swan, aby zrezygnowała ze swoich uprawnień. Wtedy Elsa przekonała Emmę, aby zaakceptowała magię jako część siebie, ucząc się tego samego. Potem wstążki pojawiły się na ich lewych nadgarstkach, a Ingrid zaczęła gromadzić ich magię we własnej wstążce. Dzięki zwiększonej sile magii, Królowa Śniegu rozbiła zwierciadło, rzucając klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń na Storybrooke. Zanim klątwa dotknęła mieszkańców Storybrooke, Belle odkryła kontr-zaklęcie, które można stworzyć z włosów kogoś, kto był już pod wpływem czaru. W tym celu Emma i Elsa użyły zaklęcia lokalizującego, aby wyśledzić Annę. Korzystając z mocy Gwiazdy Życzeń, Elsie udało się sprowadzić siostrę do Storybrooke. Jednakże zakonnice, które tworzyły kontr-zaklęcie, zostały pochłonięte przez czapkę Czarodzieja. Nie mając przeciwzaklęcia, miasto zostało objęte klątwą. Pod jej efektem znaleźli się wszyscy prócz Anny, Elsy i Emmy. thumb|left|[[Ingrid poświęca swoje życie, aby zdjąć klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń.]] Anna opowiedziała ocalałym, że jedynym sposobem na zdjęcie klątwy jest śmierć osoby rzucającej zaklęcie. Elsa nie wierzyła w krwawe rozwiązanie, ale Emma była zdecydowana i wybrała ocalenie miasta. Wręczyła swego brata Annie i udała się na spotkanie z przeciwnikiem. Anna chciała być przy siostrze, gdy będą stały twarzą w twarz z ciotką, ale się zgodziła zostać w biurze szeryfa. Przed lodziarnią Ingrid, królowa Arendelle i Wybawicielka próbowały powstrzymać kobietę swoją magią. Nie mogły nic zrobić, ponieważ ich moc była blokowana przez więź wstążek, nasączonych miłością do Ingrid. Włamały się do lombardu Mrocznego i gdy żadne z przedmiotów nie przecięło wstążek, Emma wpadła na pomysł użycia przeciwieństwa miłości - nienawiści, jaką Regina kiedyś czuła do niej. Udały się do krypty, gdzie Emma złamała zaklęcie chroniące mieszkańców przed magią dawnej pani burmistrz. Tam zastały Reginę − ubraną w strój Złej Królowej − która została sprowokowana kłamstwem o celowym sprowadzeniu Lady Marion do Storybrooke, by zniszczyć jej szczęście. Mills zaatakowała je kulą ognia, która unicestwiła wstążki. Emma odepchnęła ją białą kulą magii i uciekła. Następnie razem wkroczyły do jaskini Ingrid, gdzie kobieta zauważyła brak wstążek. Emma zaprzeczyła temu, że mogą ją pokochać, a Ingrid pokazała im kamienie z magią trolli. Wierzyła, że gdy zwróci im wspomnienia zawarte w nich, będą mogły ją pokochać. Doskonale też wiedziała, że trzeba ją zabić, by zakończyć działanie zaklęcia, lecz one nie były do tego zdolne. Niespodziewanie, tuż przed użyciem magii przez Emmę, do jaskini wbiegła Anna i odczytała swej ciotce list od Gerdy. Ingrid była początkowo w szoku treścią pełną żalu. Chwilę później zdecydowała się poświęcić swe życie, by cofnąć czar, który sam rzuciła. Skoro jej biologiczne siostry zawsze ją kochały, teraz dołączyła do nich. Wraz ze śmiercią Ingrid, klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń została zdjęta. Znane składniki * Odłamki luster. * Lustro Trolli. * Cała mroczna magia osoby rzucającej zaklęcie. Złamanie zaklęcia * Aby złamać klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń, można stworzyć przeciwzaklęcie. Jednym ze składników jest kosmyk włosów osoby, która była już pod wpływem zaklęcia. ** Składnik ten może zostać zastąpiony przez lustrzany pył użyty do rzucenia zaklęcia. * Rzucający zaklęcia mogą wybrać osoby, które nie zostaną objęte zaklęciem. * Aby złamać klątwę rozbitych wyobrażeń, osoba rzucająca zaklęcie musi zginąć. ** W opowieści Lustro Trolli król został zabity przez swoich poddanych. ** Ingrid poświęciła swoje życie, aby zdjąć zaklęcie, kiedy dowiedziała się, że siostry nadal ją kochają. Ciekawostki * Oficjalna polska strona serialu podaje inną nazwę zaklęcia - zaklęcie zaburzonego widzenia. * Jako że zaklęcie działa na serca ludzi, osoby pozbawione serc są odporne na działanie klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń. Odporny na efekty zaklęcia jest także Mroczny, gdyż jego serce jest już napełnione mrokiem. * W oryginalnej baśni lustro zostało rozbite przez przypadek. Odłamki lustra spadły z nieba i dostały się do oczu i serc ludzi, przez co ci widzieli we wszystkim to, co najgorsze. Przypisy fr:Sortilège des Mille Éclats en:Spell of Shattered Sight es:Hechizo de la Vista Destrozada it:Incantesimo delle Schegge Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Arendelle Kategoria:Storybrooke